Notice Me
by mega-randomer
Summary: Seth has always wished to be noticed and be cared about. An Ipod shuffle Challenge based around Seth Costello :D x


**Hey ****everyone****! I've noticed many people doing these Ipod shuffle challenges, so I thought I might try one myself. Hope you like and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)x**

**Rules**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

* * *

_**Seth Costello**_

_1. Tinie Tempah feat. Kelly Rowland - Invincible_

Seth Costello woke up from his deep slumber and slowly opened his curtains before looking out the window. The sky was bright with the sun glaring at it's brightest in weeks. Something about the day made Seth feel like something different was going to happen and that nothing would be able to stop him once he got going. Stretching his legs he walked over to his cupboard, pulling out some clothes, he casually put the on before entering the Kitchen and seeing his two brother's Riley and Jason, smiling at him. It was a strange kind of smile but one that made him feel safe all the more.

_2. Far east Movement - Like A G6_

Smiling back at the pair, he came towards the door leading towards the bar where he knew his parents would be cleaning. There had been a massive party down there last night, bottle laid all across the floor, some smashed but most still in one piece luckily. Dodging pieces of bottles Seth noticed how much of a state the place looked, there was a pile of vomit in one of the far corners with what looked like pieces of cake in, the rest of the cake seemed to be crumbled in many places across the floor. There was even dints in the floor from where people had been dancing and jumping around so much. As well as that the air conditioning had broken so the place was completely freezing as if you were caught in a blizzard. The bar looked a mess and their was no way it would be ready for that night. There was a special event going on tonight and the rest of the family all knew about it but like usual they had chosen to keep Seth in the dark. He prayed it was a party for him but he knew better than that it would probably just be another party like the night before.

_3. Rihanna - Love the way you lie Part 2_

Thinking back to the last party he had, he had thought about how he had spent the day with the girl he used to love, Emily. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had known, her blue eyes just blew him away. But like most girls she wasn't really interested in him for his looks or his personality she was their for the love. When Seth had originally found out about her using him, he had thrown a fit and hit out at her. He knew it was wrong but he wasn't expecting her to do the same and they started off a massive argument before she finally left, leaving him to regret everything. The next day he had gone to apologise to her, too easily they had recoiled their relationship until the next fight but this routine had just gone on and on until his former sister Jasmine had found out, telling Carl everything. Which eventually lead to the family leaving for Hollyoaks, so nothing like that could happen again. Seth had to admit he missed Emily but them ever meeting again would probably end up in a riot.

_4. Thousand Foot Krutch - Hit the floor_

Coming outside towards the river before crouching down by it. Seth noticed the sky turn a much duller shade. The feeling inside him faded and turned to fear at which another memory popped into his head. It was of the time that Liam had tried to drown him in the Jacuzzi. Had it not been for Mitzeee, he would be buried somewhere in a graveyard. It wasn't a memory that came into his mind easily but neither would it vanish completely. He hated thinking about how easily he had nearly lost his life. He had vowed to himself that he would be stronger like his brothers but he had never made time yet to sort something out about it. Seth still feared Liam returning and pulling something that he actually would die for next time. He still had nightmares about every second of the ordeal and still feared deeply for his life.

_5. Labrinth - Up In Flames_

Then within 24 hours after the jacuzzi incident came being locked in the cage with Riley and being forced to fight each other. Neither of them wanted to fight each other but they were doing it to free their dad, Carl. Had Carl not been there they would have found another way to get out of there. He still occasionally heard Riley's words replay themselves in his head and somehow they always came at the wrong time. Back when they were in the cage, Seth knew that he would never come close to Riley, he was strong, he was brave and he had never lost out at anything in his entire life. Riley was Carl's golden boy, where as he was nothing to his dad, just a mistake to be alive. Seth had wished so many times to impress his dad like everyone else did but everything he did just back fired and he ended up looking like a fool. Thinking to him self he wished he wasn't alive, he wished he wasn't a disappointment but most of all he wished to be noticed.

_6. Linkin Park - New Divide_

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he felt something wet hit his forehead and another hit his wrist. Seth had been so deep in thought he hadn't notice the rain falling and soaking him. Getting up onto his feet from his former crouching position he looked towards the house. The bar lights were now off and the only lights on were those of the apartment above. Taking a deep breath he headed away from the house. The thoughts plagued his mind, what would they do if they knew I had gone, would they even notice I was missing, I doubt they'd even care. Seth wished so much that what his head was telling him was just lies but he just couldn't back it up with any evidence. He also wished it was all a dream and any minute now he'd wake up to find his family all around him giving him just as much attention as everyone got, hoping that none of this was true and that he could just forget about it all. But then he turned back to reality and knew that none of this could disappear it was very much real.

_7. P!nk - F***in Perfect_

"Jason is perfect, Riley is perfect. Why do I have to be the freak of the family?" Seth mumbled to himself. He had been walking for ages, he was far from Hollyoaks village but he was still somewhere in Chester, he just didn't know exactly where. The further he got, the more he didn't care about turning back. He felt like he was no more part of a perfect family that he was nothing like. He had always been the imperfect twin, the imperfect brother and now the imperfect family member. "If I'm not perfect enough for them, then I'm not good enough for anyone. I just hope you understand." Seth carried on mumbling while he walked until he found himself standing on a bridge overlooking a big river.

_8. Dr Dre - I need a Doctor_

Edging ever closer to the edge, Seth squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry" He shouted before falling over the edge and plunging towards the deep blue waters. It didn't take long for his body to fall unconscious as he struggled desperately against the crashing waves. No one had noticed him falling, they had heard his voice but no one paid attention to the fallen body. Seth's body was being washed further down the river, his body getting battered every time he hit the edges, cuts and bruised started to form over every inch of his body. He needed someone to notice but everyone was too busy, his family were too busy with each other they never noticed him missing, the innocent bystanders were too busy with their own jobs to pay attention to one person's problems. This area was known for suicide jumpers so to many people Seth was just the same.

_9. Monster Remix - Meg & Dia_

The Costello family were all gathered in the waiting room of the hospital, it had been a day since Seth's suicide attempt and he showed no improvement and no signs what so ever of waking. One by one each off the Costello's took their time to visit Seth. First into the room was his twin Jason. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason looked closely at all the bruises and cuts on Seth's body. "You shouldn't have done it Sethie." He whispered tears welling up in his eyes "But i can hardly blame you, we've been monsters leaving you out and not paying much attention to you, I'm sorry." Jason walked over to get closer to Seth's head before kissing it and walking out to let Riley see his brother. Riley sighed deeply upon seeing his brother, it had never accrued to him how Seth was doing with his life. Riley didn't say anything just stared and thought about how badly he had been treating Seth recently.

_10. Daughtry - What about Now?_

Heidi had also been in and said her part to her son. The only person left to visit was Carl. He was angry at his son's action and still refused to really believe it was anything to do with the rest of the family. The stubborn father edged slowly into the room, his eyes purposely avoid looking at Seth's battered and torn body. It didn't take him long to give in to the urge of looking at his youngest son. Seeing his son in such a state brought back the memories he had with his children. More and more memories appear but none of them containing Seth. "You are my son and I've treated you like you don't belong. Seth if you make it through this I promise I will spend more time with you and act like a father. Just pull through we need you, I need you." That was all he could get out before he fell to the floor tears falling rapidly from his eyes. It was unbearable to see what he had mainly caused.


End file.
